


Collection of Story shit

by Angie_AshF3rn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_AshF3rn/pseuds/Angie_AshF3rn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Collection of Story shit

Hello guys. I’ll be uploading on this a lot, each chapter will be a short story of whatever. Don’t worry, this is just the description and I promise I’ll upload on this as much as I can.

The other fanfics I’m running out of ideas for, BUT, I WILL NOT be giving up on them. I have ideas, but I want to improve my writing as much as I can with these small stories before making better stories for my OTHER fics. So don’t worry your pretty little heads, I will be uploading my other fanfics aswell! These are just tests and to get my ideas on the plate for stories I want to write. They will be a collection of Warriors stories, Warriors ships, Steven Universe stories and Steven Universe ships. Feel free to suggest some things in the comments for what I should write about! Keep in mind, some of the ships I write about I don’t exactly ship, but I have ideas for what I could do with them. 👍

The reason it’s teenager + is because I add swearing so, yeah. Don’t expect any inappropriate shit from me because if you’re looking for that, this is not the place to find it. The worst you will get out of me is tongue kissing or a lot of cussing lol. Anyways, I’ll stop wasting your time with this long ass description. Have fun reading! Also the tags and shit are blank right now because I have not set in stone what I’m writing so yeah.


End file.
